The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1 1
| Series = ''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada'' | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Final Solicitation The Atomic Age. Eisner Award-nominated writer Joshua Dysart (HARBINGER, HARBINGER WARS) returns to the Valiant Universe to continue crafting Toyo Harada’s controversial mission to save humanity from itself. Presented in an oversized format and featuring a lineup of all-star artists, including Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT SALVATION), CAFU (RAI), and more, THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA will place the planet’s most powerful man in the spotlight as he strives to control the course of history. But with the menacing mastermind’s resources dwindling after the downfall of the Harbinger Foundation and a target on his head, will the formidable psiot re-emerge as humanity’s greatest hero…or its most dangerous villain? First Announcement THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 marks the return of writer Joshua Dysart, who made his indelible mark on the Valiant Universe with groundbreaking work on ''Harbinger'', ''Harbinger Wars'', and ''Imperium'', as well as the re-emergence of one of Valiant’s most larger-than-life characters: the Machiavellian mastermind known as Toyo Harada! In 1945, the bombing of Hiroshima awakened an immense and terrifying power inside young Toyo Harada. A literal “child of the bomb,” as a newly orphaned teenager he quickly discovered that the explosion had unlocked extraordinary and extremely rare psionic powers within him. Powers that could allow him to read thoughts and control matter… To bend steel and stop bullets… To manipulate armies and deceive governments… To reshape the wills of men…and build a better world. Ripped from his own family in a blinding flash of heat and fire, Harada set out to build a new one for himself…and dedicated decades to finding and activating other unique “psiots” – thousands of fellow latent telekinetics unknowingly living across the globe – that could be harnessed to further his mission. Across the years, he publicly became a billionaire businessman and philanthropist as CEO of Harada Global Conglomerates, while in secret, he quietly erected the Harbinger Foundation – a clandestine international operation dedicated to recruiting and training psiots for the day when their skills would be needed. Now, that day will finally come. With the existence of psiots revealed to the world and the Harbinger Foundation left in ruins, Harada has been run to ground and outed as the invisible hand behind the course of recent human history. With his resources dwindling and a death warrant on his head, the world’s most powerful man is about to become its most dangerous… Hero or villain? In March 2019, the world will decide for itself as the man behind the Harbinger Foundation advances his plan to save the human race from itself in THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 – featuring cover artwork by Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT SALVATION) and other incredible artists yet to be named! First Look: THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 Goes Inside the Mind of the World’s Most Powerful Villain in March 2019 (October 3, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) Chapter I: The Spark Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * British Government * Chinese Government * Control * Japanese Government * * Russian Lieutenant General * * * United States Government * Unnamed soldier * Yakuza Locations: * At the beginning of time ** *** *** ...and then there was light * ** ** *** * Present day ** ** *** **** Space Elevator Station ** *** **** Alien technology debris ring ** Foundation Zone Items: * Angela's harness * * ** Flight ** Explosive Touch ** Shield * Neutralizer field * ** Psiot-Shields Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A / Gold), (B), ©, Blank Cover ** Pre-Order: & ** Incentives: & Diego Rodriguez (1:250) ** Exclusives: (BNW/Knowhere), (Collector's Paradise/WonderCon), (ECCC), (SC Comicon), (Shazam), (Twin City/Cat Cosplay) * Editors: (associate), (senior) * Senior Editorial Director: * Very special thanks to Warren Simons, Dinesh Shamdasani, and Kyle Andrukiewicz. }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * The Life and Death of Toyo Harada #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Glass Cover Variant * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, inks, colors, and lettered final for page 13 * Inside the Foundation Zone - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** In the Beginning ** Out of the Ashes ** Ghost Protocol ** Dog of War ** Monkeying Around ** Message In A Bottle * The Life and Times of Toyo Harada (09/13/09) (2 pages) ** An interview with the industrialist and CEO of the Harbinger Foundation ** Part One of the interview is about surviving Hiroshima and its influence on Harada and his desire to make this world a better place ** Photos courtesy of Khari Evans with Ian Hannin, Clayton Henry with Brian Reber, and Lewis LaRosa with Romulo Fajardo (taken from , , and ) * A Letter From Joshua Dysart (1 page) ** ... about writing his "Psiot Cycle" (from ''Harbinger'' (Volume 2), ''Harbinger: Omegas'', and ''Imperium'' to this series) Notes * The digital version as well as the retailer exclusive variants were released on March 13, 2019 as solicited, however, all main covers (regular, pre-order, and incentive) were delayed by one week because there had been "timing issues with the printing plant."ATTN readers of THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA! (March 12, 2019 via Twitter) This marked the first time ever Valiant Entertainment (partially) missed the timely release of one of their monthly comic book titles. * The story is continued from Imperium; chronologically and directly continuing the storyline from shortly after . It does not acknowledge any of the Harbinger related series and events that have been published since (2015), however, none of these series really focused on Toyo Harada and what has happened in and around the Foundation Zone after the end of Imperium. This is further supported by the presence of Project Rising Spirits, who were shut down at some point after the conclusion of the Imperium storyline. Quotes Main story ''The Life and Times of Toyo Harada'' (Interview with Toyo Harada, CEO of the Harbinger Foundation, from 09/13/09; published in the Pre-Order Edition only) Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:TOYO 001 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & Diego Rodriguez TOYO 001 COVER-B HARVEY.jpg|'Cover B' by Ben Harvey TOYO 001 COVER-C MACK.jpg|'Cover C' by David Mack TOYO 001 VARIANT-BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' TOYO 001 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Cafu & Gabe Eltaeb TOYO 001 VARIANT-GLASS BRAITHWAITE.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Glass Cover' by Doug Braithwaite & Diego Rodriguez TOYO 001 COVER GOLD.jpg|'Gold Edition Cover' by Mico Suayan & Diego Rodriguez Retailer Exclusives TOYO 001 VARIANT-KNOWHERE BARON.jpg|'Brave New World Comics + Knowhere Games & Comics Exclusive Cover' by David Baron TOYO 001 VARIANT-KNOWHERE BARON-BACK.jpg|'Brave New World Comics + Knowhere Games & Comics Exclusive Cover' (back) TOYO 001 VARIANT-CPWC CHOI.jpg|'Collector's Paradise & WonderCon Exclusive Cover' by Mike Choi TOYO 001 VARIANT-ECCC VEREGGE.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Jeffrey Veregge TOYO 001 VARIANT-SCCOMICON ADAMS.jpg|'SC Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Neal Adams TOYO 001 VARIANT-SCCOMICON-BW ADAMS.jpg|'SC Comicon Exclusive B&W Cover' by Neal Adams TOYO 001 VARIANT-SHAZAM SALGADO.jpg|'Shazam Comics & Toys Exclusive Cover' by Jimbo Salgado TOYO 001 VARIANT-SHAZAM SALGADO-VIRGIN.jpg|'Shazam Comics & Toys Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Jimbo Salgado TOYO 001 VARIANT CAT-COSPLAY.jpg|'Twin City Comic Con Exclusive Cat Cosplay Cover' by Freyu Textless Cover Art TOYO 001 COVER-A SUAYAN-OA.jpg|'Cover A Textless (B&W)' by Mico Suayan TOYO 001 VARIANT-KNOWHERE BARON-TL.jpg|'Brave New World Comics + Knowhere Games & Comics Exclusive Cover Textless' by David Baron TOYO 001 VARIANT-CPWC CHOI-TL.jpg|'Collector's Paradise & Wonder Con Exclusive Cover Textless' by Mike Choi TOYO 001 VARIANT-ECCC VEREGGE-TL.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive Cover Textless' by Jeffrey Veregge Previews Preview (lettered) LDTH 001 001.jpg LDTH 001 002.jpg LDTH 001 003.jpg LDTH 001 004.jpg LDTH 001 005.jpg LDTH 001 006.jpg Preview (inks) LDTH 001 INKS 001.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 002.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 003.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 004.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 005.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 006.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 007.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 008.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 009.jpg LDTH 001 INKS 010.jpg Related References External links